Future Redemption
by Dimitri's Shadowkissed Roza
Summary: SEQUEL TO HURTFUL FUTURE! Rose is still painfully awaiting the reply from the alchemists. With all the pressure getting to Rose, Dimitri is finally there for all the right reasons to help her through this tough time. What will happen when the fate of the whole entire dhampir race is in Rose's hands. It's the ultimate test for Rose and Dimitri's realtionship, will it all last.


"They've made the decision." Sydney spoke quietly into the other end of the phone.

I knew she'd spoken quietly so no one could hear her.

Weeks had passed and Dimitri and I were still in that honeymoon phase of our relationship after he had proposed to me. I couldn't have imagined it any other way, nor would I have wanted it any other way. In a way this all made me nervous, I knew that I could rely on Dimitri to be at my side, but I was worried that I would be so distracted by him like I had been that when the alchemists finally contacted me again I wouldn't be able to focus on the issue at hand but more on Dimitri.

Although I didn't have much time to think about it obviously, "Well do you know what their decision was?" I asked feeling sick to the stomach.  
"I would've told you if I knew, you know how alchemists' are." I huffed  
I laughed through the phone "Sydney, you are an alchemist."  
I could almost hear her pouting through the phone "Don't remind me. Look, they'll call you in the next couple of hours I have to go!" she sounded anxious near the end and hung up.

I didn't have time to worry about what could possibly be wrong with Sydney. Putting my phone down I put my head in my hands and sighed. I felt Dimitri come up behind me to wrap his arms around me; he slowly placed light kisses on my neck.  
"You were their when we talked to the alchemists, they're not nice people. I don't understand how you can be so relaxed about this." I said leaning further into him using his strength.  
"You're right I was there, I got to see how amazing you were."  
"This isn't a time to compliment me when the fate of several hundred thousand dhampir's are in my hands."  
"Exactly, that's several hundred thousand dhampirs that have faith in you."

Reluctantly I moved away from Dimitri so I could get my car keys "I'll be down at the base. I'll get their phone call in a few hours." I spoke shoving my coat on.  
"Am I coming with you?" it was strange to have Dimitri ask me these questions, he wasn't my mentor anymore in fact I was almost his mentor now. It was silly though I could never actually view him as my 'student' just like he didn't with me.  
I was stuck for a while, how was I supposed to answer. "You can come in. we've been so secluded people are probably wondering if we're dead."

I kissed him square on the lips, lingering a little longer than I should have then grabbed his hand so we could leave.  
As much as I wanted to take the long way into base I couldn't, I could get a call soon and I needed to do some more work until then.  
"Rose! Dimitri! We haven't seen or heard from you both in a while." Jace smiled as he walked into the office.

He seemed happy enough which I was happy for, I was happy that I didn't have an engagement ring on; I didn't want Jace to find out that way. In fact I didn't want any of my friends to find out that way.  
"Wipe the smirk off your face, we're getting the call today." I teased.  
His smile disappeared "Are you okay?"  
"I'm not fragile; I just want the call already!"

I heard Dimitri laugh, "You've never been known for your patience." Jace spoke I could see Dimitri nodding his head in silent agreement.  
"It's nice to see that you two have become 'chums', hard to believe that you're both immature enough with such a large age gap."  
"Hey now Rose, I'd like to think I was pretty mature for my age," he puffed out his chest as a joke and I heard Nicole giggling to herself "besides you're one to talk about age gap, we're the same age and you're dating him!"

I felt a twinge of guilt stab through me that I hadn't told him yet, not just that but because I also haven't properly seen him in a couple weeks. So I didn't look like I'd given him a delayed reaction I laughed "touché," I spoke "would you mind if we talked privately together later?"  
"Sure! We have a lot of catching up to do anyway but for now both you and I have a lot of work to do."  
"Right!" I spoke

I walked into my office having no idea how long I'd been in there for, all I knew was that it had been a long time and I still hadn't gotten a call. I heard a knock at the door which had broken me out of my trance.  
When I looked up I saw Dimitri standing awkwardly tall, leaning against the door frame, "can I come in?" he smiled, he looked around to see if many people were around.  
Yes, we were together and were treated like any normal couple here but we still needed to act professional.

I nodded, I didn't trust myself to stand up and walk over to him so I stayed at my desk. I knew that if I walked over to him I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself. He'd just been training, obviously from the small amount of sweat I could see on him. Adrian had been right when we first met; the right amount of sweat was very sexy. I was especially sexy on Dimitri when that sweat, was mixed with his aftershave. I couldn't believe that after all those years of knowing him since we'd first met he hadn't changed his aftershave and I always hoped he never would.

I gave into him and got up hugging him. Maybe if I kept my hands wrapped around him I could contain myself "What are you doing here?" I asked subtly taking in his scent closer now. I was still so short that my head came up to his chest which for me was the perfect height.  
"Making sure you're still sane," He joked "has Jace come to talk to you yet?"  
"No, he's probably as busy as I am. I think all this work has helped me stay sane." He smiled at me  
"Well, I hope you're not working that hard. I must say I could never imagine you behind a desk, looking so domestic." He growled almost.

I almost wanted to laugh but couldn't because he was actually just making me want him more "Unfortunately it's in the job description. And working behind a desk is hardly domestic in the human world." I retorted  
"We're not in the human world; this is probably the most domestic job for a dhampir."  
I couldn't help but laugh now.  
"Well, I'd love to stay and watch the love fest but I'm scared you'll start removing clothes soon," I sighed, it was Jace "I can come back."

I untangled myself from Dimitri's limbs "No it's fine I need to change anyway." Dimitri smiled "I'll see you at home." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Wow, we leave you alone for two weeks and this is what happens, you're not pregnant are you?" Jace was still smiling I could see he was teasing. The thought of me having a kid in the near future was appealing to me, but at this current moment it wasn't so much. Scrunching my face up at the thought I answered him "No," I paused for a bit, there was really no right way to say this "but well, we got engaged." The last part came out so fast I didn't know if he could understand me.

As soon as I saw the shock on his face I knew he'd heard. As soon as I saw the shock appear on his face, it left. Replaced with happiness he walked up to me and hugged me "Wow, that's great news Rose!" his voice had be muffled behind my hair but I could hear him.  
"Let me guess, you refused a ring." He laughed looking at my finger.  
I actually blushed "Is it that obvious?"  
"Only for me, I'm also assuming you've only told me to because I am the greatest." He smirked and I pushed him away  
"I honestly don't know how Nicole puts up with you."  
"Because I'm ridiculously beautiful looking." He said quoting some movie we'd seen a while back that I'd hated.

"That wasn't a question so it didn't need an answer." I joked. I could hear the phone at my desk ring and I felt my stomach drop, was this them?  
I looked over at Jace who have me a nod of encouragement.  
"Hathaway." I spoke formally into the phone  
"Ah, Rosemarie Hathaway, I will remind you that your race does not appeal to us as any other supernatural." A man spoke into the phone  
"Yes, I am aware of that. You've been working with the moroi and haven't liked them either." I kept my formal tone.

No matter how nervous I was I wouldn't show him "Now is not the time to get into your arguing politics. We can still respect what you've done and after much consideration and definitely a lot more debating," he paused like we were on some game show, common old man spit it out "we've agreed to help out your cause. Just know that it is not because we're aligning with dhampirs in anyway. We're only funding and helping because we want to see strigoi dead and with your institute the numbers are diminishing." He spoke  
"Thank you, the information has been taken in." I spoke breathing out.

I felt as though so much weight had been lifted off my shoulder.  
"Until next time Rosemarie, we'll be in touch." He said abruptly hanging up. I got off the phone feeling relief before I just started laughing. Jace joined in having heard the whole thing. I think we'd both been completely astonished.  
"We need to gather everyone in the pit, I'm sure they'll be glad to hear of this." I smiled

Jace and I split up, running around like mad people to get everyone to gather around. Once we'd all been rounded up I stood in front of them with Jace. I could see Dimitri standing in front of the crowd staring at me, nervous. I didn't want to portray any emotion and I don't think anyone knew what was going on.  
"A few weeks ago I met with the head alchemists." I paused, the crowd became noisy talking amongst one another, but I was too impatient so I interrupted them. Yelling louder.  
"I asked if they fund us to build a future for our children," dhampirs yelled in thanks "By making this alliance we've become a lot stronger, we've become safe from moroi government and we've become our own identity because as long as we keep slaying strigoi they've agreed to support us." I smiled. They yelled. It was all completely overwhelming that two twenty one year olds' had managed to do this in such a short space of time.

Eventually crowds dispersed, I couldn't hold back my excitement anymore, I no longer had to be so stressed about letting Dimitri distract me with this. I ran to him and almost tackled him to the ground but he had been prepared for me. I laughed  
"We did it! Jace and I have done it, I can't believe it!"  
"You've done an amazing thing." He smiled kissing me on the lips. We stayed like that for a while and I was happy to do it that way, they'd sure be a big celebration tonight.

Dimitri still had his lips on mine when I heard a smile throat clearing "A man is wounded asking for refuge." One of the gate guardians approached me speaking.  
"Well, let him in."  
"He's moroi." She spoke quietly in my ear  
"We cannot refuse to help him, we will not be as cold as them."  
"Okay," she said reluctantly "but he's also claiming to be your grandfather."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post the sequel, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Also, I'm a little sucky with titles sorry but I wanted to kinda keep the same title theme going, if that makes sense, let me know! :D


End file.
